


Extras!!

by Levis_turtles



Series: Of Golden Hearts and Diamond Souls [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, M/M, The Crack in the Diamond Soul, it sounds cheesy but it'll make sense later I promise, just some extra stuff to go along with the main fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levis_turtles/pseuds/Levis_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some stuff to accompany the main fic that I thought some of you might like to see :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clothes the guys wear to the ball in chapters 3, 4 and 5

Mabel's Dress:

Pacifica's Dress:

Dipper's suit:

 

 

Bill

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prophecy from chapter 9

And on the night of the cracked diamond soul,

Beware to ye children, beware to ye all,

When the son of the stars and the daughter of the moon,

Will raise a great darkness from a watery tomb,

Sink into shadows, sink into despair,

And beware of the one who you know not is there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so some people were telling me that for a moment there they thought Bill was going to be the princess, so i decided to write his first scene if he had been the princess instead of pacifica

“Wilma! Come back here!” The queen of Gravity Falls called, chasing after the blond teenager storming away from her.

“Mom!” The blond snapped, turning to face the angry Queen. “How many times do I have to tell you that my name is William?” The teenager gripped the swishing fabric of the dress his mother had picked out for him and lifted it up above his knees, revealing the trousers he wore underneath. The queen gasped when she saw the boy’s muddy boots, a hand coming up to her chest, and for a few moments Will thought he’d given her a heart attack or something. “Stop trying to make me someone I’m not!” He begged.

“Sweetheart,” the queen breathed, reaching out to touch her son before thinking better of it and bringer her hand back to her side. “Princess Wilma of Gravity Falls – _that_ is who you are. This-” she waved a hand at William’s trousers, “-is just a phase.” 

Will deflated, fingers letting the hem of the dress slip back to the floor. He turned away from his mother, head hung as he muttered, “I thought you would understand.” He walked to the door, back straight and chin held high, but as soon as he turned the corner he was running down the corridor towards his room.

He slammed his bedroom door behind him, shoving a wardrobe against the wood to keep it closed. He was quick to tear the dress away from himself, replacing it with a tshirt that hung loose on his frame, hiding his breasts. He had started wearing a cut up corset over them, but after a while it had started to bruise, so he switched to baggy t-shirts until he found something to do the job properly.

He stared at himself in the mirror - one final look at the last scrap of the princess he was about to tear to shreds. If he was a person his parents could never allow him to be, he’d just have to go to someplace where they couldn’t enforce their rules anymore. He had been working up to this for a while, actually, and finally he had everything he needed.

Without breaking eye contact with himself in the mirror, he reached under the hem of his shirt and pulled out the knife he had stolen from the kitchen. It was small, but it was sharp, and it would do. Will heaved a sigh, not sure whether to be relieved or disturbed that he felt no remorse for what he was about to do, and he took a handful of his long hair and slashed the knife through it.

He took the bundles of hair that fell to the ground and tied them with a black ribbon, leaving them on his bed with a note that read, “Mother, Father, the daughter you raised is dead – in fact, she never really existed – but I will leave you this piece of her before I go, forever. Goodbye.” What could he say – he had a flair for the dramatic.

After writing the note – taking care to ignore every rule he had been taught about calligraphy – he pulled a hooded cloak over his head and snuck out, slipping past the servants in their quarters and disappearing through the workers entrance into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sky in chapter 12 xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dresses from Chapter 13
> 
> Also note that they somewhat resemble the northern lights ;) ;) look at me shoving parallels in every which way from sunday

Pacifica

Mabel

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter of the fic was going to be updated today, but i'm too tired to write properly now so it'll have to be tomorrow <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote a thing, didn't know where to put it so...

“Pine Tree!” 

“What, Bi-” Dipper froze as he walked through the door, cheeks growing hot as he laid eyes on Bill. The genie stood at the foot of the bed, frowning at the bare space on the floor where he’d left his clothes last night. “Is that my shirt?” Dipper choked out, eyeing the black t-shirt hanging off Bill’s slim frame. The hem of the shirt barely covered his…  parts, and his collarbones peeked out from where the neck had slipped over his shoulder, revealing the curve of a deltoid that really shouldn't have been that much of a turn on.

“Yes,” Bill answered, finally looking up at Dipper, lips twitching into a smirk when he saw the red pallor to the boy’s cheeks. “Mine disappeared,” he explained. “Do you want it back?”

Dipper shook his head, blush stretching down the back of his neck as Bill rolled his shoulders back, the end of the shirt inching either higher up his thigh. “N-no,” he stuttered, his head still shaking, “you can keep it forever.”


End file.
